The Way I Loved You I know there are mistakes
by RoseRoseRose
Summary: A Taylor Swift Song Fic, based off the song The Way I Loved You. Lily & James. Although I do suggest reading this story - I warn you that I write this a VERY LONG TIME AGO AND THAT THERE ARE SOOOOOOO MANY MISTAKES! Please Read and Enjoy!


The Way I Loved You

A Taylor Swift song fic

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**

Lily Evens had _almost_ the perfect life. She was the top in her class at her school, oh, and by the way, she was a witch. She had the perfect boyfriend and all the girls were jealous, not that she cared. But her life was _almost_ perfect because the also had the perfect stalker (or that's what she called him).

James Potter, second to the top in their class, Quidditch captain, and head Marauder. He could have any girl in the school, but he wanted Lily. After all the years of him taunting her, she was not going to let down easy.

Her friends all knew she liked James Potter, but she refused to go out with him and it didn't seem like that was going to change.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

There was only one fault to her boyfriend's perfection Lily thought. He wouldn't let her near James, worrying to himself that she would fall for him. Lily couldn't stand it.

Her boyfriend was perfect, but there was no emotion in him, he almost bore her to tears. She couldn't believe she could like James for the same reason she had always hated him. He was so wild and so in love with her, and she really missed being with him, even if it wasn't always in good terms.

**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable**

It seamed like everyone loved Lily's boyfriend except her. To someone who didn't spend all their time with him, he was perfect. Lily wished he was perfect for him but they were too similar. Lily was slowly losing all attraction to him.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

She told no one she was in love with James, her friends guessed, but were never sure.

**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now …**

On her date, Lily didn't enjoy herself at all; all she could think about was James Potter. Her boyfriend made conversation and she attempted to smile a few times. That was that was their last date, Lily ended it smoothly, him taking it like any perfect person would.

Everyone was shocked when news got around that the two had separated, Lily had never seen James smile so much. She told everyone it was because they were too similar, bur her friends knowing glances gave her made her think her James secret might not be much of a secret.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you uhhh  
Whooa whooo oh oh  
Oh and that's the way I loved you  
oh, oh oh uhh .. oh oh oh whoow  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

It was the first snow of the year and everyone was excited. Lily knew it was the day and was more nervous than ever before, it was the day she was going to say yes to James Potter. He had stopped asking her out everyday and even calmed down his pranking, he was perfect for Lily. She had asked Serious to get him to ask her and it was in the great hall that he did it.

He looked nervous and Lily's heart stopped when he asked. Her yes was barely audible but the entire schools jaws dropped all the same.

Lily and James Potter.


End file.
